Conformação
by Watashinomori
Summary: -Os sensores da Watchtower detectaram uma anomalia energética onde antes estava a crisálida do Ártico. -Está tudo bem? Por favor, não me diga que temos que salvar o mundo novamente da mesma ameaça. -Não! Não é uma ameaça - Flash continuou. - É o Wally, ele voltou. :YAOI::Crisálida Sequel:
1. Prólogo

**Conformação**

**Sinopse: **-_Os sensores da Watchtower detectaram uma anomalia energética onde antes estava a crisálida __do Ártico__._

-Está tudo bem? - sentou sacudindo o jovem ao seu lado e catando o uniforme. - Por favor, não me diga que temos que salvar o mundo novamente da mesma ameaça.

-_Não – _ele hesitou e um ruído abafou todo o som. - _Não é uma ameaça - _ Flash continuou. - _É o Wally, ele voltou._ :YAOI::Crisálida Sequel:

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice pertence a mim e o motivo que eu escrevo minhas histórias oficiais no fanfiction ponto net é que faz parte de um plano secreto para a dominação mundial.

**Nota da autora: **Tem um pouco do #RCDC2 (especial do Frango Robô sobre a DC)... pois é como o Batman disse, nenhum herói fica morto por tempo suficiente e eu já chorei demais por gente que me aparece de volta em menos de um ano depois (Damian, eu só tou de olho! ¬¬)!

**Nota da autora 2:** Pra complicar a vida do passarinho mais cuti cuti do mundo, essa é pós Crisálida! Tentarei explicar os eventos de Crisálida quando preciso, considerando que eu não quero passar essa d outra é M.

**Nota da autora 3:** Postando dois capítulos, pois queria começar na semana passada, mas, bem, a vida me impediu. Compensei pelo menos. Tá completinha no pc, só revisar e postar.

**Spoiler**: Season 2.

**Avisos: **Yaoi, Slash, ManxMan, Festa da Salsicha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Prólogo**

Ele olhava abismado para o ruivo a sua frente. A Liga estava parada ao redor do zeta-beam aguardando. Barry ligara para ele apenas, mas quando a voz eletrônica anunciou "Kid Flash Reconhecido. B03" o mundo congelou. O Kid Flash de Bart não atendia mais por B03. Todos se reuniram ao redor do transportador enquanto Flash trazia vagarosamente o sobrinho inconsciente. Ninguém ousava comentar nada, mas Dick não conseguiu se segurar. Deu um passo a frente e passou o braço do melhor amigo ao redor do pescoço. De repente houve uma explosão de ruídos, com todos se reunindo ao redor dos velocistas e oferecendo para levar Wally para a ala médica, perguntando o que aconteceu, como aconteceu.

-Eu e Nightwing resolvemos, obrigado. Explico depois – Flash disse.

Os heróis abriram espaço para o trio passar. Black Cannary tocou suavemente o cabelo de Wally quando passaram por ela. Megan se jogou chorosa contra Conner e acariciou o braço do rapaz inconsciente acompanhando-os com o olhar. Outros também tocaram o ruivo num misto de incredulidade e admiração. Quando finalmente depositaram o rapaz num leito se entreolharam confusos. Sentaram onde podiam observá-lo e começaram a conversar quando perceberam que ele ficaria bem.

-Você quer me explicar como isso aconteceu?

-Eu... eu não sei. Tenho certeza que Batman vai vir com alguma hipótese. Mas eu já havia procurado dentro da própria Speedforce. Não sei, talvez eu consiga pensar em algo assim que me acalmar. Só lembro de alguém cuidar dos monitores e me informar da anomalia energética, acho que a Cannary estava cuidando dos monitores. Não parecia nada demais, então eu só precisava ir quando achasse tempo – ele olhou para o rapaz. - Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ser rápido. Quando eu cheguei no local, para verificar a anomalia eu o encontrei. Ele estava gelado. Quase congelando – ele mordeu o lábio. - Dick, ele poderia ter morrido. Eu não sei o que faria se o reencontrasse e já o tivesse perdido.

-Barry – tocou o ombro do outro. Flash escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a tremer. - Por que eu? Quero dizer, por que me ligou? Eu não me importo, pelo contrário estou feliz, só que... confuso – Nightwing estava em choque, incrédulo.

-Você... - então ele mordeu o lábio inferior novamente, visivelmente tentando não falar algo. - Eu tentei ligar para Artemis, mas ela está numa missão disfarçada. Você era o melhor amigo dele e... - outra batalha interna enquanto parecia se decidir se contava ou não. - Bem, você amava ele – falou numa voz baixa.

Richard Grayson pulou em seu assento e fitou o jovem que era escaneado por algum aparelho aleatório da ala médica. Ele ainda estava inconsciente.

-Como você soube?

-Bruce estava tendo problemas em lidar com alguns problemas, então ele me contou.

-Tudo? - ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não tudo. Mas uma visão geral, que você estava abalado com a morte de Wally, que era pior do que ele pensava porque você o amava e que estava buscando consolo de maneira... não convencional – olhou para o outro rapidamente. - Mas ele não me disse como ou com quem. Não me olhe assim, até eu consigo deduzir algumas coisas. Eu também te escolhi pois preciso avisar a Iris e ao Bart, eu não vou conseguir sozinho. Eu quero chorar, gritar, rir, mas mal consigo levantar.

Dick suspirou. Olhou para o jovem novamente, mas dessa vez não conseguiu voltar a olhar para o Flash, seus olhos não descolavam do ruivo que era examinado.

-Eu não quero sair do lado dele – murmurou.

-Nem eu, por isso eu pedi para o Bruce buscá-los no caminho. Eu realmente quero a ajuda do Batman para resolver esse mistério.

-E onde eu entro nessa história?

-Você me faz companhia.

O local entrou em silêncio. Apenas o zumbido das máquinas analisando Wallace West eram ouvidos. Depois do que pareceram horas a porta da ala médica abriu e um Batman acompanhado por Iris e Bart entrou no recinto.

-Pode me dizer qual a emergência que precisou trazer sua família, em vez de você ir até lá vê-los? - perguntou depois de um olhar visivelmente aliviado ao notar o amigo bem. Então notou Dick olhando para um leito que soltara um apito avisando o fim dos exames. - Aquele é...?

-Wally! - Iris gritou correndo até o leito. Ela chorou alto ajoelhada ao lado da cama. Bart vestido de Kid Flash ajoelhou diante da mulher e a abraçou, ela tocou o rosto do sobrinho e o beijou em ambas as bochechas, abraçou de volta o neto e chorou com ele.

Nightwing podia sentir o olhar do mentor queimar sua nuca, mas não desviou do ruivo. Flash levantou, tocou o ombro do jovem e caminhou até a família, a forma como se movia fazia parecer que ele esquecera como andar. Uma folha bloqueou sua visão. Era o relatório que a máquina imprimira. Bruce o mantinha estendido em sua frente.

-O rapaz está bem. Apenas cansado e com hipotermia. Você sabe o que é preciso fazer – a voz rouca soou calma, mas firme. Dick ignorou e leu os exames. - Nightwing, você sabe o que é preciso fazer.

-VOCÊ É LOUCO? – olhou para o mentor, lágrimas ardendo sob a máscara, sua compostura desfeita. - VOCÊ QUER QUE EU PRENDA WALLY? WALLY? TUDO POR CAUSA DE UMA PARANOIA?

-Não é só uma paranoia, é uma diretriz. Não sabemos como ele voltou, se é ele mesmo, quem o trouxe de volta ou porque ele está aqui. Até onde sabemos ele pode ser um clone, assim como Roy Harper. Até uma confirmação ele deve ser contido.

-EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR – levantou, apontando o dedo diretamente no rosto do outro.

-Eu o faria, mesmo se fosse você. Não deixe seus sentimentos interferirem, poderia ser seu fim... - o tapa ressoou pelo aposento. Num instante Flash o segurava, enterrando seu rosto contra o peito e acariciando suas costas.

-Dick, você sabe que ele tem razão – murmurou. O outro protestou contra seu peito. - Há mesmo uma chance d'ele não ser Wally. Foi por isso que eu chamei o Batman, ele é o único que seria capaz de tomar e executar essa decisão. Nós vamos ficar com ele e agilizar o processo. Mas tem que ser feito.

-Ele não fez o mesmo com Jason! Ele não faria se fosse o Tim ou eu, ELE NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO! - Flash o apertou mais no abraço.

-Eu sei, eu quem faria se fosse um de vocês que retornasse. É preciso – Grayson o empurrou, sentindo-se traído, e caminhou até o lado da cama de Wally onde sentou.

-/-/-/-/-

Foram precisos três dias para Wally abrir os olhos. Ele olhou ao redor e pediu por comida. Conner era o único acordado no momento. Olhou receoso para Nightwing, segurando a mão do ruivo, que tinha acabado de dormir a primeira vez nesses três dias. Tocou suave o ombro do amigo e foi pegar sua comida numa bandeja que tinham servido para eles.

No pequeno aposento estavam ele, Dick, Wally, Kid Flash e Megan. Não era bom para Iris permanecer tanto tempo longe dos gêmeos. Então ela voltara para casa, Barry estava com ela. Quando Batman os chamou para vigiar o amigo eles aceitaram imediatamente, quando foram apresentados com o real motivo de o vigiar o Superboy explodiu. Odiava que desconfiassem de seus amigos. Só se acalmou quando Nightwing tocou seu braço. Não foi preciso nenhuma explicação. Depois ele conseguiu entender as razões por trás daquilo, mas continuava infeliz.

Levou as comidas mais leves para o rapaz, o ergueu até que sentasse bem devagar, não queria que ninguém acordasse e lhe deu a comida. De acordo com os exames ele chegara desidratado e desnutrido, mas isso tinha sido rapidamente consertado, mesmo que fosse complicado manter o rapaz inconsciente nutrido, o metabolismo dos velocistas era impressionante.

-Devagar – murmurou colocando um pouco da comida na boca do rapaz.

Wally comeu um pouco e começou a voltar a dormir. Conner tirou uma mecha do rosto do outro antes de o deitar devagar, limpou a pequena bagunça na cama. Foi então que ele viu os olhos verdes o observando profundamente entre as piscadas.

-Durma – murmurou de novo.

-Onde estou? - a voz era tão fraca que ele agradeceu a sua audição superior.

-Watchtower, se recuperando – olhou para Dick que se moveu, mas não levantou.

Wally tentou olhar ao redor, isso envolveu algum esforço e Dick, que ainda segurava a mão do outro, acordou.

-Artemis? - o ruivo chamou antes que Nightwing pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

Suas feições mostraram a dor que sentiu, então levantou e saiu do pequeno quarto. Wally deslizou em outro sono enquanto Conner saía atrás do amigo. Ele não se preocupou em ser discreto o que garantiu que Megan e Bart acordassem para vigiar.

-Dick?

-Por que não me acordou?

-Você precisava dormir – tocou o ombro do outro, o virando suavemente até poder fitar seus olhos. Removeu a máscara dele. - Eu sei que está preocupado, mas precisa cuidar de você.

Em um instante o acrobata eliminou a distância entre ambos os corpos colando contra o rapaz maior.

-Eu sei cuidar de mim – respondeu contra os lábios do outro.

Normalmente quando eles se encontravam dessa maneira Kent podia perder o controle e se afogar no corpo do outro, o fazendo esquecer do mundo. Mas agora ele conseguia divisar a armadilha, se ele respondesse aos avanços poderia dar adeus a qualquer 'próxima vez' e a amizade de ambos. Colocou as mãos nos ombros do outro e o afastou. Relanceou para o aposento, tendo certeza que o jovem Bart não vira a cena e olhou para o homem em sua frente.

-Ele chamou por ela – e chorou o abraçando de maneira mais segura.

-Se serve de consolo a primeira coisa que ele chamou foi comida – tentou gracejar.

-Você realmente é péssimo confortando de qualquer maneira que não seja com seu corpo – resmungou friamente o menor, mas Conner sentiu os braços o apertarem com um pouco mais de força.

-Desculpe – respondeu, o outro ficou um pouco mais abraçado então se afastou. Por um momento ele pensou em puxar o outro de volta. Mas soltou um suspiro e decidiu por chamar seu nome: - Dick?

-Wally quer ver Artemis. Supey, eu tenho que achá-la.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Quando reabriu os olhos da segunda vez foi recepcionado por uma loira chorosa. Ela pulou contra seu pescoço e o abraçou com força. Olhou ao redor do quarto. M'Gann estava ali com Bart, Flash conversava em um canto com Batman, Conner e Richard não estavam em lugar nenhum.

-Artemis – murmurou aspirando o cheiro da mulher.

Ele adorava o cheiro dela, a maioria das garotas com quem saíra (a despeito da opinião geral, Wally saíra com algumas garotas além de Artemis, nada sério, mas, ainda assim, era alguma coisa) tinham cheiros doces ou adocicados, Artemis cheirava a aventura. Ele a afastou o suficiente para tomar-lhe um beijo. Então o mundo pareceu desabar. Primeiro ele notou que sua namorada não respondera ao beijo, depois notou o silêncio que se formou. Ela se afastou hesitantemente.

-Artemis?

-Wally, eu – ela olhou ao redor. Seus olhos procurando por ajuda. Ajuda que veio do Batman.

-Garoto, por favor – ele tocou seu ombro. - Qual a última coisa que se lembra?

-Flash, Impulse e eu correndo para inutilizar a crisálida, eu entregando meu manto para Impulse, dizendo que era minha última missão. Então eu fui acertado pela energia que vazava porque não era rápido suficiente. Quanto tempo eu apaguei?

Todos se entreolharam.

-West, você não apagou – Batman começou sério. - Você deixou de existir, por aproximadamente um ano. Você ressurgiu uma semana atrás no Ártico, Flash o encontrou por acaso e o trouxe de volta.

O mundo girou ao seu redor e ele se sentiu enjoado. Então a reação de Artemis fez sentido.

-Você seguiu em frente – ele murmurou para si mesmo.

-Wally, me desculpe. Me perdoe, eu não imaginei que você poderia voltar. Todos procuramos por você em todos os lugares. Flash procurou mesmo na Speedforce. Ninguém achou nenhum sinal. Eu... eu...

-Com quem? - ele perguntou desviando o olhar e ignorando a vontade que tinha de chorar.

-Kaldur – todos os outros saíram lhes dando privacidade.

-Você está feliz? - perguntou finalmente olhando para a garota.

-Wally, eu amo você, só que...

-Você está feliz? - repetiu.

-Sim – ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

-Babe, não faz essa cara. Minha linda e forte Artemis nunca faria isso. Levante esse rosto e esfregue sua felicidade na minha cara – sorriu para ela. - Agora me dê um beijo, pois da última vez que eu te beijei eu não soube que era a última.

Ela o beijou. Foi algo muito mais terno que apaixonado, ele soube que realmente tinham terminado. Afastou a garota com um sorriso.

-Avise para aquele Aqualad que eu tenho que ter uma conversa séria com ele – acariciou o rosto dela, querendo memorizar cada detalhe, o cheiro e o gosto que ela tinha.

-Sinto muito, Wally – ela começou e ele a calou pousando suavemente os lábios nos dela.

-Não sinta. Você não tinha como saber. Se quer compensar pra mim, só seja feliz, babe – ela sorriu de volta e saiu do quarto.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de si ele desabou. Jogando o corpo com força contra a cama, cobrindo os olhos com as mão e chorando com força. Quem ele queria enganar, ele a amava mais do que tudo. Sentiu uma mão acariciar seu cabelo delicadamente.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Wally – Megan murmurou ao seu lado. - Você vai ver, vai passar.

Ele abraçou a amiga chorando em seu colo. Não demorou muito e adormeceu. Levantou de vez, ofegando, acordando de um pesadelo sobre sua morte. Sentiu uma mão o empurrar novamente para deitar. Era Dick, seu melhor amigo. Ele trazia um hematoma horrível, eram marcas de dedos ao redor de seu pescoço.

-Wally? Está comigo? - ele balançou a cabeça tentando se concentrar.

-Sim – sentiu o outro limpar suas lágrimas e se sentiu envergonhado.

-M'Gann e J'onn vão ter que rastrear sua mente, precisamos garantir que é você mesmo e que nenhuma diretriz telepática foi colocada em sua cabeça. E se possível confirmar uma hipótese sobre seu retorno – Dick estava frio. Olhou confuso para o amigo, percebeu então que Megan e Conner observavam o outro rapaz com pena nos olhos, J'onn e Flash também estavam ali. "_Até agora eu não tive um momento sozinho_" notou.

"_Desculpe"_ veio a voz de Megan em sua cabeça. "_Mas depois do que aconteceu com Roy foi decidido que você deveria ser vigiado até confirmar que está tudo bem"._

"_Certo" _suspirou.

"_Só falta essa verificação" _Dick acrescentou. "_Depois disso sinta-se livre. Quando você estiver pronto"._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Conformação**

**Nota da autora: **Eu evito palavrão, mas algumas vezes é necessário. Aviso logo! Menções e mais menções a Crisálida. Vou tentar explicar nesse chapter o que houve na oneshot.

**Nota da autora ****2****: **Algumas mudanças de POV podem ocorrer na mesma cena, tentarei deixar claro que o POV mudou. Por enquanto pretendo apenas seguir Dick, Wally e Conner.

**Nota da autora ****3****: **Quando Flash liga pro Dick em Crisálida já se passou um tempo desde a conversa com Bruce.

**Spoiler**: Season 2.

**Avisos: **Yaoi, Slash, ManxMan, Festa da Salsicha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Capítulo 01**

Dick olhava para o amigo inconsciente. Estavam esperando que ele acordasse para dar as boas novas. Viu o outro estremecer e acordar. Quis tocar o rapaz, o abraçar e beijar. Então apenas engoliu em seco e o observou. Batman lhe relanceava desconfiado, Conner fazia questão de se manter em sua linha de visão, como um aviso constante e gigante de que podia procurá-lo sempre que fosse demais para ele. Da última vez mal conseguira cobrir os hematomas no pescoço. Megan lhe lançava olhares tristes sempre que parecia lembrar da cena de Wally e Artemis mais cedo. Respirou fundo e olhou para Barry, a única figura otimista no aposento.

-Wally é cem por cento Wally! Agora que foi resolvido podemos levá-lo pra casa pra conhecer seus primos e comer até explodir!

-Como eu voltei? - ele perguntou confuso, se levantando.

Dick observou os movimentos do outro, os músculos do braço tensionando enquanto ele se forçava para cima, o formato do torso, o contorno das pernas sob o lençol. Mordeu o lábio e engoliu outra de suas vontades. Queria o melhor amigo, e a súbita volta da morte o deixara desnorteado o suficiente para não se controlar tão bem. Se não houvesse ouvido aquela explicação antes teria ficado sem entender.

-Flash e Impulse corriam rápido demais, provavelmente isso acabou lançando você, o mais lento, pela speedforce algum tempo no futuro. Existem precedentes**(1)**, mas é a primeira vez que percebemos acontecer com um ser vivo.

Batman então seguiu por termos mais técnicos e evidências comprovando sua hipótese. Dick se permitiu observar o ruivo. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados de chorar por Artemis estavam confusos, tentando entender o que se passava, a pele clara estava pálida, fazendo as sardas normalmente sutis se destacarem alarmantemente. Seu corpo recuperara de maneira impressionante, a despeito de ter ficado mal nutrido ele não chegara a perder massa. As pernas sempre musculosas de corredor se destacavam, mesmo que estivessem cobertas ele podia visualizar mentalmente o formato. Wally pareceu notar o olhar intenso que recebia e virou meio corado. Grayson adoraria dizer que seus olhos se encontraram e eles ficaram perdidos no olhar um do outro. Infelizmente, ele não conseguia juntar força de vontade pra desviar o olhar das pernas do outro, subindo lentamente para os quadris, onde a coberta não cobria muito bem.

"_Se você olhar mais intensamente o Kid vai explodir. Ele pode ser meio obtuso, mas até ele já percebeu que você não tá o olhando porque está feliz que ele voltou" _M'gann ralhou em sua mente.

"_Não arranca pedaço olhar" _retrucou.

"_Fale pro Conner" _e sentiu o outro entrar no link. "_Eu vou silenciar isso aqui, vocês tem privacidade"._

Dick não levantou o olhar de Wally.

"_Seus olhos estão escuros" _começou o outro, devagar.

"_Você me fodeu algumas vezes, isso não faz de você meu dono, Conner. Achei que tivesse deixado bem claro" _ergueu o olhar para o Superboy. Era um olhar frio. "_Não me diga que se apegou?"_

"_Vai se foder" _o outro respondeu magoado.

"_Talvez mais tarde, se você parar com esses ciúmes ridículos. Você sabe como eu me sinto sobre Walls. Espera, foi justamente como eu me sinto sobre ele que te colocou no meu mapa! Preciso te relembrar de como você abusou de mim?"_

-Megan, corte o link – Conner falou e saiu da sala.

Wallace seguiu o amigo com o olhar, então fitou Nightwing que parecia irritado. Ele suspirou e tocou o ombro da amiga, o olhou de relance e saiu atrás do kryptoniano. O ruivo voltou-se para o tio.

-Eu já posso ir?

-Sim, Wally – ele saiu e num instante estava de volta com as coisas do garoto. - A maior parte de suas coisas estão comigo. Você vai ficar conosco um tempo. Já que o apartamento foi perdido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A campainha tocou. Ele estava se trocando para patrulhar a cidade, Jason o vinha perturbando desde que Wally voltara. Ele falava sobre uma reunião de mortos-vivos em Blüdhaven. No momento seu irmão dormia perturbadoramente nu em seu sofá e o fazia pensar em trocar o móvel.

-Atende logo, passarinho, eu quero dormir – resmungou.

-Ah – soltou surpreso ao notar quem tocava sua campainha incessantemente. Abriu a porta. - Wally.

-Olha só um morto! - Jason exclamou e gargalhou andando em direção ao banheiro.

-Péssima hora, Dick? - Wally estava segurando uma mala. Uma sobrancelha erguida, curioso de ter visto um homem nu caminhar pelo apartamento do melhor amigo.

-Terrível, mas não é culpa sua. Jason vem me importunando desde que decidiu ir em uma missão com o Batman. Ele é um fedelho que não quer ficar na mansão e nem quer pagar um hotel, então enquanto estiver em missão ele fica aqui e age como se fosse a casa dele – abriu espaço para o melhor amigo passar.

Jason voltou do banheiro, uma calça folgada cobrindo displicente seu corpo, quase caindo, revelando mais do que Dick achava saudável, passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu pro convidado. Sem entender o que se passava Wally enrubesceu.

-Então, Dick, sobre aquela reunião, acho que já podemos iniciar o clube.

-Você não tem um Joker para pegar, não? - pegou o ruivo pela mão, que tentava com muito afinco não olhar para o torso do outro homem. - Vem pra longe desse maníaco.

-Eu usei um Poço de Lázaro, e você? - Richard rolou os olhos. - Ah é, speedforce, coisa da família Flash.

-Wally, você lembra do Jason? Robin número 2, morreu prematuramente e voltou a vida mais prematuramente ainda? - e arrastou o outro pro próprio quarto. - Desculpe sobre aquilo, ele está me perturbando desde que soube que você voltou a vida, ele disse que ia criar o clube dos mortos-vivos – West gargalhou.

-Agora finalmente entendi o que está acontecendo. Ele ajudou a formar a teoria de como eu voltei, certo?

-Sim, essa _era_ a missão dele. Ele deve ir embora a qualquer instante, mas eu não conto com isso. Quer me explicar essa mala?

-Ah, eu queria saber se eu posso ficar aqui. Mas se o Jason está aqui eu vou pra Watchtower.

-Não! - o segurou pelos ombros. Sentiu o olhar do outro percorrer seu torço e lembrou de alguns hematomas que não tinham se curado completamente. Corou e puxou o uniforme todo para cima. - Jason vai embora. Pode ficar.

-Ele é seu irmão, eu não quero atrap...

-Ele pode ficar na mansão e parar de ser um bebê – olhou fundo nos olhos do outro. - Fique – sua voz soou calma, mas com uma nota de desespero, quase implorando.

Wally notou o quão azul eram os olhos do amigo, quão quente a mão que o segurava, antes que pudesse notar ele se sentiu inclinar para a frente, perdido naquele olhar. Percebendo o que fazia se levantou urgente e começou a rodar pelo quarto. Evitando olhar para o amigo que tinha o uniforme aberto. Havia algo de sensual nos machucados que ele carregava e por um momento ele achou que o roxo no peitoral era uma mordida. "_Céus, Wallace! Pense direito! Esse é o Dick, pelo que é mais sagrado. O que está acontecendo? __Sei que ainda estou abalado por Artemis, mas mesmo assim!__"_

-Barry e Iris estão com os filhos e, bem, o neto. Eu me sinto um extra por lá. Não tenho mais casa e ainda estou oficialmente morto, não posso alugar lugar nenhum, nem trabalhar até onde sei. Não sou mais o Kid Flash. Eu não tinha mais para onde ir.

Dick observou o rapaz mais velho. Suspirou e tirou o uniforme de vez. Ouviu um arquejo vir do outro, enquanto ele se virava para o outro lado e gaguejava seu nome confuso.

-Eu vou ficar e conversar. Não vou fazer isso usando meu uniforme – pegou uma muda de roupa e vestiu.

-Precisava ficar nu na minha frente, cara?

-Isso nunca foi um problema antes – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e adicionando mentalmente "_Pelo menos não para você_".

-Eu só vi homens nus demais pra um dia – resmungou.

Pegou as mãos do ruivo e o puxou suavemente para a cama. Sentou próximo dele, quase desejando jogar o mundo pro alto e reclamar aquilo que deveria ser seu, mas respirou fundo e se afastou.

-Primeiro, eu fico feliz que você sabe que sempre vai ter um lugar comigo. Segundo, não acho que os Allen realmente pensem em você como um extra. E por fim, você se aposentou. Não é o Kid Flash, mas se quiser voltar pode escolher outro nome. Eu te ajudo a retomar os treinos.

-Eu não sei – Wally balançou a cabeça. - Eu não queria realmente parar, Artemis quis. Eu sempre quis ser o Kid Flash, ajudante do Flash! Nunca realmente considerei ir solo. Mas agora Artemis não é mais minha, e nem o Kid Flash. Eu estou perdido.

"_Eu sou seu, eu sempre fui!_" seria uma longa noite se continuasse a ser assolado por tais pensamentos. Se enciumar da ex namorada não o levaria a canto nenhum.

-Talvez seja mais do que hora de considerar. Flash vai precisar de toda ajuda que conseguir, agora que ele tem filhos para criar.

-Talvez – olhou o amigo nos olhos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Wallace não pôde precisar quando Jason chegou com as bebidas. Ele comprou muita coisa. Um velocista não se embebeda (metabolismo super rápido) e talvez Todd soubesse. Mas ele ficou bêbado. Algo como a terceira garrafa de absinto o embebedou. Contou tudo para o amigo, e seu irmão, tudo sobre Artemis, coisas muito, muito pessoais. Coisas como eles não serem o casal perfeito que pareciam ser. Coisas como o fato que eles não transavam desde muito tempo. Coisas como ela questionar a sua masculinidade por bobagens como a última transa deles ter sido depois de uma visita do Nightwing e sua "_malha colada_". Embora agora ele lembre que quando mencionou masculinidade Jason gritou "Não estou mais aqui" e saiu. Depois ele chamou Dick de Robin o resto da noite (o que não durou muito) e apagou.

Ele tentava lembrar o que o acordara. Viu Jason dormindo no sofá quando foi para a cozinha, ambos os mais velhos dormiram no quarto, Wallace na cama e Richard no chão, ele devolvera o dono a cama antes de ir para a cozinha. Ouviu as batidas na porta e lembrou o que o acordou. Caminhou até a entrada e observou pelo olho mágico. Conner estava impaciente, provavelmente usando de muito esforço para não colocar a porta abaixo. Isso o aliviou, pois se fosse emergência o outro não tentaria se conter. Curioso com o que poderia levar o Superboy à casa de Grayson àquela hora ele abriu a porta.

Conner havia enfrentado de tudo no mundo. Macacos telepatas, plantas monstros, alienígenas de mais de um planeta diferente, clones, seres mágicos. De tudo um pouco. Mas nada o preparara para Wallace West vestindo uma blusa de Richard Grayson da casa do mesmo (ele sequer chegou a notar o outro homem nu no sofá). Antes que pudesse se recompor ele desferiu um soco contra o amigo que esquivou prontamente, assustado.

-Conner? - ele chamou fechando a porta para evitar que alguém visse os poderes sendo usados.

-O que faz aqui? Por que está vestido assim? - gritou para o outro.

Jason pulou acordado e sacou uma arma que deixava escondida sob o sofá. Deu três tiros contra a cabeça do Superboy antes de acordar completamente. Quando entendeu a situação deu de ombros se vestiu e saiu resmungando algo como "melhor lidar com Alfred".

Wally observou assustado a reação violenta do segundo Robin. O primeiro entrou correndo depois de ouvir os tiros. Ele estancou e observou a situação. Conner estava parado, olhando furiosamente um Wally assustado, um punho fechado e a outra mão apontando para o ruivo. Jason com a arma em mãos após ser acordado, provavelmente, de supetão, viu o irmão se vestir e sair. Foi até Kent e o socou, com força. Sentiu alguém o segurar.

-Chega! Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo!

-Kent – Nightwing sibilou irado.

-Dick, - exclamou, o vendo pela primeira vez. Então ele recobrou a consciência. - eu, desculpa. Eu perdi o controle.

-TALVEZ SEJA MAIS DO QUE HORA DE CRIAR ALGUM!

-Dick, eu não quis...

-SOME DAQUI! SOME!

-Richard...

-SAI!

-Não! - Wally exclamou segurando Dick no lugar. - Alguém me explica por quê estamos brigando.

-Nada que valha a pena discutir, Wally – fez uma careta de nojo em direção ao Superboy, se soltando do abraço do outro.

Wally notou o outro usar uma expressão ferida, depois erguer o olhar machucado.

-É, _Wally_, nada que valha a pena discutir. É só porque eu vim fodendo o seu amigo desde que você morreu e agora que o brinquedinho favorito dele voltou eu estou sendo descartado! Nada mesmo!

O silêncio era ameaçador. Ele observou os dois morenos lançarem olhares odiosos um para o outro. Feridos pelas palavras desmedidas. O momento passou quando Dick urrou e pulou contra o kryptoniano o derrubando, e então o esmurrando com tanta força que Wally temeu que ele fosse quebrar a mão. Aquela ação pareceu despertar algo no outro rapaz, pois ele parou de defender e aceitou os golpes. Depois de um tempo o antigo Kid Flash notou que Richard estava sussurrando coisas muito baixo, pareciam silvos. Ele tentou separar os dois sem sucesso.

-Você não tinha o direito! Depois de tudo que me fez. Como você pôde? Eu confiava em você! Eu te odeio, Kent. Te odeio – Grayson repetiu várias vezes entre os socos. - Você abusou de mim, quando fingiu ser o Wally! Eu ainda perdoei você! - isso arrancou o Superboy do estupor e ele jogou o outro no chão, segurando os pulsos do outro, montando nele.**(2)**

-ME PERDOOU? TUDO QUE VOCÊ FAZ É FALAR DA MALDITA VEZ EM QUE EU NÃO CONSEGUI PARAR! - gritou a plenos pulmões, o que é muito. Num momento mais tarde Dick ficaria muito feliz de isolar o apartamento sonoramente. - EU SEI QUE FOI UMA IDEIA ESTÚPIDA E EU PEDI DESCULPAS DIVERSAS VEZES! PORQUE NÃO PODE ME PERDOAR?

-VOCÊ ME ESTUPROU! - foi a resposta.

Wally se afastou da dupla chocado.

-EU NÃO... EU NÃO QUIS. EU TE DISSE! Eu tentei parar, me perdoa, me perdoa. Céus! Eu só quero que você me perdoe! Richard, eu am...

-NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO! - ambos choravam entre os gritos.

Wallace os observava confuso e assustado. A gritaria e a briga o fizeram lembrar de quando era criança e era abusado pelos pais**(****3****)**. Ele tremia e tentava se controlar. Dick pareceu perceber o estado do amigo e lutou para se soltar do aperto do outro para correr até o ruivo e o abraçar.

-Está tudo bem, está tudo bem – suspirou. - Não vamos mais brigar – ergueu o rosto do outro.

-Eu só quero saber o que houve – West pediu numa voz miúda. - Você disse que ele te estuprou?

-Sim – Conner respondeu. - Você tinha acabado de morrer, não conseguíamos arrancar uma reação dele – apontou para o homem. - Megan e eu decidimos que deveríamos personificar você, para dar uma chance ao Dick de dizer adeus. Mas ele...

-NÃO! - Dick gritou. Balançou a cabeça e tremeu furiosamente. - Não! Você não tem esse direito.

-Ele quer saber – o outro se ajoelhou cansado.

-Eu termino. Eu o beijei, quer dizer, pra mim eu _te_ beijei. Conner perdeu o controle e nós fomos longe demais. Mas eu nunca planejei dormir com ele. Não era ele quem eu achei que estava comigo – Wally entendeu a implicação daquela frase, ele se afastou tropeçando, perdendo um pouco o controle dos poderes e caindo. Dick pareceu ferido com seu afastamento.

-Era eu. Você achou que estava _me_ beijando, que eu estava... estava... Você...?

-Eu te amo, Walls – Grayson murmurou caindo sobre os joelhos, descontrolado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**(1)** – Flash faz isso nos Novos 52.

**(2)** – Isso foi sussurrado baixo o suficiente para só o Superboy ouvir.

**(3)** – Nas comics originais Wally vinha de um lar pouco amoroso. É consenso ignorar que Rudy e Mary West da Earth-16 pareciam bons pais. E sempre há um certo exagero poético.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Conformação**

**Nota da autora: **Vai ser óbvio, mas eu sou fã dos novos 52. Li pouco para nada da DC de antes dos novos 52, eu faço umas pesquisas, mas algumas vezes, se não foi mostrado nada sobre o assunto, eu decido que na Terra-16 e na Prime aconteceu da mesma maneira.

**Nota da autora 2**: Eu tentei, mas Jason pode ficar meio OoC (se alguém conhece o jovem rapaz me avisa)... u.u Só lembrem que ele é um fedelho de 17 anos com armas e 'permissão para matar'. Ele não tem a permissão, mas nem liga mesmo.

**Nota da autora 3**: Decidi por não deixar ninguém esperando e uploadar tudo mais rápido. Vêem? Nem sempre eu sou a bruxa má do leste!

**Spoiler**: Season 2.

**Avisos: **Yaoi, Slash, ManxMan, Festa da Salsicha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Capítulo 02**

-Eu te amo, Walls – ainda reverberava pelo aposento.

Conner não ousava consolar Dick. Todo esse tempo ele só conseguiu o consolar de uma maneira e obviamente esse não era um bom momento para isso. Ele mesmo estava confuso, ele também queria ser confortado. Céus, ele havia sido rejeitado antes mesmo de conseguir se declarar. Mas mesmo assim ele fitava o ruivo aguardando sua reação, pronto pra defender Nightwing de qualquer rejeição por parte do outro.

-Robs – ele usou o velho apelido, tudo estava tão confuso que ele não sabia o que fazer.

-Walls, eu sinto muito! - Dick pareceu entender o que tinha declarado e se ergueu assustado. - Eu não quis falar assim. Eu não tinha intenção. Eu não iria falar nunca! Por favor, esqueça! Esqueça! - se ajoelhou diante do outro. - Não me odeie. Não se afaste. Não me odeie. Não me odeie. Não me odeie – e soluçou violentamente. A cabeça baixa diante do outro, as mãos segurando a própria gola da camisa, sem ousar tocar no outro. Ele tremia.

-Robs! - chamou um pouco mais firme. O outro o olhou, assustado. - Eu preciso de um tempo. Isso é demais para absorver – sentou-se. Tocou o rosto do outro fracamente com as pontas dos dedos. - Eu não te odeio, eu só preciso de um tempo.

Se levantou e saiu do apartamento. Usando sua velocidade correu de volta para a casa dos Allen. Parou à porta, caindo sobre as mãos e os joelhos gritando e chorando. Finalmente externando o próprio desespero. Em instantes se viu ser levantado pelo tio.

-Wally?

Abraçando o homem que por muito tempo lhe serviu de figura paterna ele contou tudo que aconteceu.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

O silêncio só era cortado pelos soluços de Dick. Conner não fazia ideia do que fazer. Quando foi se levantar se viu atacado pelo outro homem. Ele o beijava forçadamente. Empurrou o outro, mas ele voltou a atacá-lo, usou um pouco mais de força.

-Não! Eu não quero isso!

-Não? Achei que só tinha vindo aqui para isso, Kent. Sabe, me deixar miserável para então me foder até eu desmaiar?

-NÃO! Eu não quero te deixar miserável! Eu só queria... Eu só queria ver você!

-Estou aqui, agora vamos cortar o papo e ir direto para a única coisa que fazemos direito! - e montou sobre o outro, só para ser afastado de novo.

-Não assim! Eu quero você! De verdade! Não quero só te fazer esquecer de tudo, não quero mais isso!

-VOCÊ DEVIA TER PENSADO NISSO ANTES DESSA MERDA TODA! - e o socou com força. - VOCÊ ME ARRASTOU PRA ISSO! VOCÊ!

-Não. Você veio porque quis. Eu não iniciei nada além da primeira vez, aquela que você não consegue esquecer.

-Conner – ele jogou-se contra o peito do outro. - Por favor, me faz esquecer. Só mais essa vez, por favor – implorou o beijando suavemente, acariciando seu corpo delicadamente, roçando sensualmente contra o outro.

-Não... - ele tentou afastar o outro, mas era tarde. Se deixara convencer. O beijou de volta com sofreguidão. Desesperado. - Estamos tão fodidos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Acordou sendo sacudido desajeitadamente.

-Atende essa porcaria que eu quero dormir – Conner resmungou ainda de olhos fechados.

Tateou o chão ao seu redor e fechou as mãos no aparelho que vibrava atendendo imediatamente.

-_Quer colocar uma roupa e me deixar pegar minhas coisas? De preferência também vista o brutamonte que você chama de... sei lá como você o chama._

_-_Jason – respirou fundo, acordando. - Você dorme nu na minha casa e me pede pra me vestir. Na minha própria casa.

-_A diferença é que eu sempre durmo pelado e não há ninguém com quem eu fodi igualmente pelado do meu lado. A conotação muda completamente. Posso perguntar __o que aconteceu depois que saí__, ou era preciso que eu estivesse vivo alguns anos a mais na sua vida._

_-_Vá se foder, Todd – e desligou.

Colocou uma calça e jogou um lençol em cima de Conner, abriu a porta e cumprimentou o irmão vestido dos pés a cabeça como Red Hood.

-Ótimo, agora eu tenho que explicar porque o vigilante/mercenário/fora da lei está na porta do meu apartamento – ergueu a sobrancelha.

-É só um capacete, Dick. Qualquer coisa diz que eu te ameacei pelo esconderijo. Poderia tirar o grandão dali. É onde eu larguei minha mala – Grayson foi até onde Kent estava deitado e tateou sob o sofá puxando uma bolsa de lona gasta. - Aqui.

-Oh-hoho, cuidado com minhas belezinhas – pegou a bolsa e saiu.

O barulho da porta fechando despertou o kryptoniano que tentava inutilmente continuar a dormir. Ele sentou e ficou um tempo organizando os pensamentos, repassando tudo que podia lembrar, então lembrou da noite anterior. Olhou para o outro culpado, triste e rejeitado. Ele com certeza não esperava o que aconteceu.

Richard estava parado próximo à porta, provavelmente, organizando os próprios pensamentos. Exalou forçadamente e parou diante de si, ajoelhado. Então o beijou delicadamente e lhe lançou um olhar terno enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

-Desculpe, eu tenho sido um babaca com você – tocou a testa com a sua. - Eu não devia ter te procurado depois da primeira vez, eu sabia que era errado. Cada vez que eu gritei e culpei você, eu sabia que estava errado. Eu tenho te usado e brincado com seus sentimentos. Eu nem tentei disfarçar – ele chocalhou a cabeça em negação. - Como foi que você terminou se apaixonando por mim?

-Dick – murmurou. Ele queria tocar o outro, mas teve medo de acabar com o momento. Então deixou que ele agisse como queria.

-Conner – sua voz era doce. - Eu prometi ao Bat... ao Bruce que eu ficaria bem, que o nosso envolvimento não me machucaria. Eu estava errado. Eu me machuquei e arrastei você comigo para esse poço. Eu precisava de um escape para todas essas merdas e usei você. Não é com você que eu estou mesmo irritado, não é você quem eu odeio – acariciou o rosto do outro.

-Eu sei – murmurou, cedendo as carícias, fechando os olhos e soltando um som de agrado. - Eu podia ver, cada vez que você era frio comigo, ou era violento, eu podia sentir que você parecia mais ferido do que irritado. Eu não consegui resistir a esse lado frágil seu. Eu quis ser seu suporte. Eu quero – o puxou para um beijo. Foi preciso toda sua força de vontade para não jogar o outro no chão e tomá-lo imediatamente. - Eu aceito ir pra qualquer poço que queira me arrastar. Desde que eu vá com você – abriu os olhos e encarou os do outro.

-É injusto – murmurou sem conseguir desviar da mirada. - Conner, eu não vou te amar da mesma maneira. Eu não consigo – se afastou com algum esforço. - Você deveria me odiar, eu joguei sua culpa contra você pra conseguir algo, eu brinquei e te manipulei. Eu fui deliberadamente cruel. E eu possivelmente serei de novo.

-Kryptonianos são invulneráveis – sorriu charmoso.

-Eu... Eu não posso – escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Conner gentilmente segurou suas mãos e levantou seu rosto.

-Eu sei – seu olhar era triste e complacente. - É só olhar como foi que chegamos a esse ponto. Se você não amasse Wallace eu nunca teria me apaixonado. Eu só, eu só queria que você soubesse dos meus sentimentos, antes de me afastar. Mas quando _ele_ abriu a porta vestindo uma roupa sua, eu esqueci que eu ia desistir, que não era meu lugar questionar, que eu não tinha o direito.

-Você tem o direito de questionar – ele suspirou. - Eu te dei esse direito na Bat Cave(**1**) quando me joguei contra você, quando continuei a te culpar por algo que eu disse ter te perdoado. Por mais que eu não quisesse admitir por achar que estava traindo Walls, nós tínhamos, temos, um relacionamento. Distorcido, bagunçado e mal construído, mas, ainda assim, temos.

Seguiu-se o silêncio. Kent se afastou e começou a se vestir, estava começando a ficar desconfortável com a própria nudez. Richard olhava para o chão, sentindo-se fraco depois de admitir as coisas que tentou negar pelo último ano. Viu pelo canto de olho o outro sentar ao seu lado e sentiu um braço dele o rodear.

-Temos? - perguntou esperançoso. Recebeu um olhar confuso. - Você disse temos, no presente. Você corrigiu o tempo da frase – ele tentou explicar.

-Conner – Grayson parecia exausto. - Nós temos, sim, no presente. Mas essa conversa é pra acabar com isso. Eu sinto muito.

-Não sinta – e o beijou. Longa e desesperadamente.

Conner não deixaria acabar assim tão fácil. Lutaria o que pudesse por ele. Deitou o outro sem quebrar o contato entre os lábios, aprofundou o beijo.

-Não precisamos terminar agora – sussurrou contra os lábios do outro. - Podemos ficar na nossa confusão até você ter uma resposta definitiva.

-É errado e cruel – murmurou em respostas, aceitando o carinho do outro.

-Eu aguento – e o beijou novamente.

Aquilo progrediu rápido, ambos estavam seminus e o contato pele a pele aflorou ainda mais a paixão entre eles, mas Kent não perderia o controle. Essa era possivelmente a última vez deles juntos, não seria brutal como sempre, ele queria que fosse lento e prazeroso. Queria que o outro derretesse em seus braços, tremesse sob suas administrações de carícias pela primeira vez.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"_O que você faz aqui, idiota?_" ele se perguntou antes de bater à porta, semanas depois de terminar com Dick Grayson. Um Barry Allen surpreso atendeu, deu um passo a frente e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Aconteceu algo? Hal falou comigo ainda a pouco, parecia tudo sob controle.

-Não é sobre a Liga. Eu – desviou o olhar. - Eu queria conversar com o Wally.

-Oh, não sei se você deveria – respondeu irritado. - Ele não quer falar com ninguém no momento.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu não tive a oportunidade de conversar com ele desde que acordou. Já faz um mês. Senhor Allen, por favor.

-Olha, Kent, vir com uma educação que você não tinha antes não vai te levar a lugar algum. Você machucou duas crianças com as quais me importo – suspirou. - No fim não sou eu quem decide se você vai vê-lo, espere aqui – e correu para dentro, vibrando pela porta.

Um instante depois Wally saiu da casa. Ele parecia um caco. Olhos inchados, desalinhado e com uma expressão sombria.

-Podemos conversar em algum outro lugar? - perguntou olhando fundo para os olhos azuis.

-O antigo depósito que usamos de abrigo ainda funciona – Wally lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado. - Eu não vou levá-lo até Dick, mas eu não quero conversar com você na Watchtower também. É lá que eu estou morando agora.

Eles montaram em Sphere e saíram. Não demorou até que chegassem a Blüdhaven. Kent pousou ao lado do depósito e entrou, ofereceu uma das camas para o ruivo e sentou na outra a sua frente. Ele ficou em silêncio, tentando se lembrar porque estava fazendo isso.

-Supey?

-Como você está? - começou precariamente.

-Como você acha? Num dia eu fui rejeitado pela mulher com quem eu ia casar, no outro meu melhor amigo diz que me ama. E no meio de tudo existe o fato que você e ele estão... estão transando! Ah sim, você o estuprou usando a minha aparência, pra quebrar o gelo!

Fechou os olhos irritado, sabia que seria assim. Ainda não entendia porque resolvera fazer isso. Não queria perder Dick, mas se continuasse assim jogaria o ruivo nos braços do outro. Sentiu uma onda de raiva se espalhar. Respirou fundo e se conteve.

-O que você sente por ele?

-Eu não preciso te responder isso – sentiu o olhar frio do outro.

-Eu não vou deixar você se aproximar dele com sentimentos meia-boca. Dick sofreu demais esse último ano por sua culpa.

-Pelo que eu entendi a culpa não foi só minha! - levantou irado. - Você o machucou também!

-EU PEDI DESCULPAS!

-DESCULPAS NÃO SÃO O SUFICIENTE! VOCÊ ABUSOU DELE!

-Não é como se você tivesse o que falar sobre esse assunto... - tentou uma última vez se controlar.

-VOCÊ USOU A MINHA APARÊNCIA! FINGIU QUE ERA EU!

-EU TENTEI CONTAR A VERDADE, MAS ELE NÃO ME DEIXOU! - pegou o outro pela gola e o jogou contra a parede. - EU QUIS PARAR! EU REALMENTE QUIS!

-SE VOCÊ REALMENTE QUISESSE TERIA PARADO!

Conner soltou o outro e engoliu o grito de frustração.

-Eu não entendi o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas isso é algo pesado. Não é algo pra se perdoar, Conner. Você não o magoou simplesmente, isso foi abuso – o outro segurou seus ombros desesperado, o sacudindo.

-Eu não quis. Você não entende. Eu não quis! Mas ele queria, eu não consegui afastá-lo. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. É só que... ele é muito bom! Não pude fazer nada.

O soco o acertou em cheio.

-Não! Não me fale sobre o que eu não quero saber! E com certeza eu não quero saber como vocês fizeram! - outro soco, depois outro.

-Não é como se te importasse! Você não o quer! - segurou as mãos do outro, com muita força. - Eu o quero! EU O AMO! - Wally começou a vibrar violentamente e mesmo que não fosse capaz de atravessar matéria, foi violento o suficiente para fazer o outro o soltar.

-ELE – soco. - NÃO – soco. - É – soco. - SEU!

Superboy tentou socá-lo, mas ele desviou tranquilamente e pousou vários socos a velocidades impressionantes.

-ELE NÃO É SEU TAMBÉM – disse se defendendo. Conseguiu acertar um golpe, mas no instante seguinte o ruivo estava sobre si o socando novamente.

-ELE É! - gritou sem notar o que falava. - ELE ME ESCOLHEU!

Conseguiu segurar ambos os punhos e torceu os braços do mais velho para as costas. Como ele ainda estava virado de frente isso o colocou muito perto de seu próprio corpo.

-Eu ainda estou com ele – mentiu.

-O quê? - o outro parou de se debater e o olhou confuso e ferido.

-Ainda estamos juntos. Ele ainda é meu – fechou o espaço entre eles e o beijou.

Se o perguntassem porque ele fez isso, não saberia responder. Por um lado ele queria só acalmar os próprios hormônios em fúria. Por outro, ter o ruivo tão perto, o fez se questionar porque Dick o queria tanto, ele parecia tão normal. No fim a vozinha irritante que gritava "_Pegue-o para você e Dick será seu_" ganhou do seu bom senso.

Wally tentou o empurrar para longe, mas a força do outro não chegava perto da sua. Tentou morder e esquivar, mas logo era capturado em outro beijo forçado. Quando Conner pareceu se acalmar um pouco o beijo deixou de ser só um forçar os lábios contra o outro e se tornou mais próximo de um beijo de verdade. Quando a língua dele pediu passagem toda sua resistência foi pro espaço. A única coisa em sua mente era "_Ele já beijou Dick. Deve ser assim beijá-lo_". Quando deu por si estava sendo jogado contra a parede, uma mão sob sua camisa explorando avidamente seu corpo, a respiração saía pesada, havia uma perna entre as suas e ele próprio vibrava o corpo levemente.

Enfiou a mão sob a camisa negra do outro e puxou pra cima, a jogando o mais longe possível. O outro repetiu seu movimento e eles retomaram o beijo. Mas então Conner se afastou, olhos arregalados e respiração presa na garganta.

-Ah não, por favor, não parem por minha causa – Nightwing, em seu uniforme, estava recostado contra a parede próximo da entrada. Ele usava a 'voz Batman'. Conner estremeceu, lembrando de quando fora interrogado por ele.

O vigilante virou-se pra sair. Wally apareceu diante dele no mesmo instante.

-Walls, não agora – e seguiu em frente.

-Dick, não é...

-Não é o que eu estou pensando? Vocês não estavam prestes a transar? Tenha decência de não mentir, Wallace! Ao menos o Superboy não está fingindo inocência! - atirou um gancho e sumiu.

-O que ele fazia aqui? - se perguntou. Então notou como o Superboy evitou seu olhar, como ele mexia com a barra da camisa que tinha acabado de recolher, e como ele se atrapalhou em se vestir. - VOCÊ SABIA?

-Ele mantém todos os esconderijos que o Time já usou sob vigilância – admitiu envergonhado.

-VOCÊ SABIA! VOCÊ PLANEJOU ISSO! - apontou para a entrada.

-NÃO! EU NÃO PLANEJEI, OK? Eu trouxe você aqui pois queria que vocês conversassem, mas de novo tudo saiu do controle. POR QUE NADA DO QUE EU FAÇO ACONTECE COMO EU PLANEJO? – gritou e socou a parede abrindo um buraco.

-Faz assim, da próxima vez não saia beijando as pessoas! – e correu de volta para casa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**(1)** – sonoridade infinitamente melhor que batcaverna.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Conformação**

**Nota da autora: **1,77m e 1,80m. Essas são as alturas de Dick e Wally respectivamente. Mas nem a pau que o Dick é menor só três centímetros! Essa mania de americano de usar polegada é o cúmulo! Põe aí, de olho, 1,73~74 e 1,80!

**Spoiler**: Season 2.

**Avisos: **Yaoi, Slash, ManxMan, Festa da Salsicha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Capítulo 03**

Dick estava no trabalho quando seu celular vibrou. Destravou o aparelho e viu a mensagem:

_De: Raina_

_Mensagem: O pessoal está aqui. Quando você chega?_

Ele virou para o parceiro.

-Um amigo meu está com problemas. Eu e a família dele vamos fazer uma intervenção... eu tinha esquecido. Você pode me cobrir?

-Tranquilo, Grayson. Nightwing tá por aí, é mesmo menos trabalho para nós - e riu dando tapinhas em suas costas.

"_Menos trabalho para nós. Certo_." pensou colocando o uniforme de vigilante. Raina era o nome que ele colocara para os sensores de movimentos do depósito em Blüdhaven que o Time usara. "_O pessoal está aqui. Quando você chega_?" Podia ser traduzido como "A_lerta! Invasores!_". Ele vestiu-se o mais rápido possível, odiava fazer esse tipo de serviço durante o dia, mas era emergência. Chegou rapidamente. Pensou nas maneiras de entrar, não havia sinais de arrombamento, decidiu usar a porta da frente, qualquer outra entrada envolvia vidros quebrados e esse seria o fim da furtividade. Abriu a porta silenciosamente e olhou ao redor.

Num canto Conner e Wally pareciam brigar. Antes que reagisse percebeu que eles estavam se beijando. Superboy se forçava sobre o ruivo que tentava se separar. Antes que a imagem fosse processada pelo seu cérebro e ele pudesse fazer algo, West beijou o outro. Aquilo quebrou seu coração. Porém por algum motivo ele não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Ele viu o beijo se aprofundar. Engoliu em seco. Queria parar a cena, queria matar ambos, queria gritar e chorar, mas queria mais ainda se juntar a eles. "_Céus, isso é quente_".

Viu Wally puxar a parte de trás da camisa de Kent, tocando sua pele e a puxando para cima. Viu o ruivo passar as mãos pelos músculos das costas, sentindo o outro se mover sob sua pele, o viu arranhar levemente e arrancar suspiros. Viu que Conner se apressou para desnudar o torso do outro, podia sentir, mais do que ver, as mãos fortes apertarem pontos do corpo, apertando e então deslizando suavemente para outro ponto e então o apertando. Ele sabia exatamente como Conner reagiria, mas as reações de Wally lhe eram inéditas, os ofegos que deixavam seus lábios, os gemidos roucos e baixos que pouquíssimas vezes escapavam, o leve vibrar, provavelmente inconsciente, que ele fazia.

Quando Conner ameaçou retirar a calça do ruivo, Dick se viu incapaz de segurar seu próprio ofegar. Fora baixo, ele mesmo mal escutara, mas aquilo denunciara sua presença. Ele deveria estar irritado mais do que excitado, então no milésimo de segundo que conseguiu reunir deixou o treinamento tomar conta e recompôs-se.

-Ah não, por favor, não parem por minha causa - "_Por favor, não __mesmo__, continuem!"_. Incapaz de reagir como deveria decidiu deixar o lugar. Não queria mais problemas, não queria fazer alguma burrada por causa da raiva e da tensão sexual que apertava seu uniforme.

Um Wallace descamisado, com marcas de beijo pelo pescoço e ombro, materializou-se em sua frente. Ele engoliu em seco observando a pele branca contrastando com as manchas vermelhas, os olhos verdes escurecidos de desejo e, com certeza, ele tentou não olhar para a virilha onde a calça deveria estar mais apertada.

-Walls, não agora – e seguiu em frente antes de perder o controle e o agarrar ali mesmo.

-Dick, não é... - e sua excitação morrera trazendo toda sua raiva.

-Não é o que eu estou pensando? - agora ele só queria esganar o corredor. - Vocês não estavam prestes a transar? Tenha decência de não mentir, Wallace! Ao menos o Superboy não está fingindo inocência! - atirou um gancho e sumiu.

Parou no telhado de um arranha-céu e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Aquilo havia sido demais para si. Tudo em seu corpo parecia atiçado pela cena. Mas o que o irritava mais era que Conner não abrira a boca em momento algum. Nem para se desculpar. Como ele ousava, Richard vira a cena toda, Wally realmente só se rendera aos encantos do Superboy, encantos esses que Richard incutira nele. Pois enquanto não estivesse descontrolado, Conner tendia a beijá-lo como se fosse quebrar. "_Era assim que você beijava Megan? Incrível como não foi ela quem terminou o relacionamento de vocês" _lembrava de ter dito na época.

Bateu a cabeça algumas vezes contra a mureta do telhado na qual se recostava. Não era hora pra pensar em quão bem o kryptoniano se adaptara aos seus gostos e sim o quão bem o ruivo respondera a seus avanços. Lembrou do pouco que foi necessário para que o outro se rendesse, de quão rápido ele começara a vibrar, e do quão devastadoras aquelas vibrações deveriam ser durante um amasso, Kent com certeza reagira a isso. Bateu novamente a cabeça. Péssima trilha de pensamentos, péssima!

Decidiu por simplesmente ir pra casa, tomar um banho gelado, encher a banheira com gelo e então pensar em como devia reagir.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Wally sentia-se terrível. Ele estava furioso com Superboy e consigo mesmo. Não fora preciso uma conversa, forçada pelo seu tio, com Dinah para entender que ele só fizera aquilo pois vinha se sentindo rejeitado e queria desesperadamente aprovação. Ele estava confuso, mas não era burro. O que o irritava mais profundamente era o ciúme que sentiu ao ouvir o kryptoniano declarar posse de Dick. Richard Grayson, seu amigo de infância, não era seu. Pelo menos não até que ele decidisse se aceitaria ou não a declaração do outro.

Ele passara o mês inteiro em seu quarto pensando sobre tudo que dera errado em sua vida. Seu relacionamento com Artemis que desandara mais rápido do que ele podia ter imaginado, de como a declaração do seu melhor amigo o abalou, de como o fez se sentir culpado. Todas as vezes que tinha narrado para ele suas proezas com as garotas, ou contado alegremente sobre sua felicidade com Artemis, todas as noites que passara em sua casa, dormira em seu quarto. Isso deve ter sido uma tortura. Mas o que voltava sempre pra sua mente era o fato que ele transara com o Superboy. Por mais que tentasse seguir uma linha de raciocínio sua mente divergia para uma imagem de Conner e Dick juntos, nus, se movendo de maneira rítmica, sons sensuais exalando de ambos os corpos... "_Se controle, Wally, coisas mais importantes no momento!"_.

Girou para encarar o teto. Ele não podia negar uma atração pelo melhor amigo, mas ele sempre descartou como sendo algo especial por causa do nível de amizade e confiança que tinham. Sempre precisava deixar a própria vida nas mãos do outro, ou aceitar a dele nas suas. Também havia a questão dos hormônios e de ser a idade das descobertas. Depois que Artemis entrou pra sua vida ele não pensara mais nisso. Só que ele respondera a Conner. Esse era o problema. Ele nunca achou que fosse gay, mas agora era impossível negar. Ele não era tão amigo do aprendiz do Superman, ele podia contar nos dedos a quantidade de vezes em que estiveram juntos numa missão e salvaram a pele um do outro diretamente.

Não, Conner fora pura e exclusivamente desejo. Nenhum sentimento envolvido. Fora a mesma coisa com a maior parte das garotas com quem dormira durante seu colegial. Dinah lhe mandara refletir sobre isso, porém ele não queria. Queria se enterrar na cama e não levantar nunca mais. Queria voltar ao estado de não existir e não ter mais problemas.

Girou em uma posição fetal encarando a parede, pensando se devia deixar sua mente seguir os pensamentos pervertidos que queria, ou se devia continuar refletindo sobre a porcaria de situação que se encontrava. Quando já era impossível controlar o fluxo de imagens que seu cérebro lhe enviava, algumas bem interessantes sobre os três juntos, resolveu mandar a reflexão para bem longe (na mente dele não foi algo tão educado) e permitiu que sua mão afagasse o próprio corpo. Alguém bateu à porta o assustando e impedindo de continuar.

-Wally, você está aqui desde que voltou – Flash fez-se ouvir. Resmungou em resposta. - Está tudo bem? Dinah se recusa a me contar como foi a conversa.

Sentou-se na cama olhando frustrado para a própria mão, com um suspiro chamou o tio para entrar. Barry abriu lentamente a porta, seu olhar era preocupado. Sentou ao lado do sobrinho, uma mão em seu ombro.

-Wally, o que aconteceu depois da visita de Kent? Você não me falou nada desde então. Estou preocupado.

-Tio, eu – respirou fundo. - Eu acho que sou gay – olhou para um pôster do Flash que tinha desde que se entendia por gente. Tinha medo da reação do tio, mas sabia que ele não seria irracional como seu pai.

-Isso significa que finalmente vai ficar com o Dick? - havia um tom esperançoso em sua fala.

-Como?

-Sua tia e eu sempre torcemos secretamente por vocês – ele sorriu meio culpado. - Quer dizer, era meio óbvio que vocês não tinham uma amizade normal. Não diga ao Dick, ele é meio paranoico sobre isso. Não era tão óbvio assim, é só que somos família, percebemos essas coisas.

-Torceram?

-Sim, nós não éramos muito fãs da Artemis. Ela era uma boa menina, mas já tínhamos nos afeiçoado ao Dick. Já tínhamos feito diversos planejamentos bobos sobre vocês juntos. Aí um dia você chega aqui com Artemis, ficamos felizes por você, mas ficamos tristes pelo Dick. Só que, no fim, tudo que queremos é que você seja feliz Wally – fechou as mãos ao redor do rosto do jovem e beijou sua testa. - Você é como um filho pra mim. Pelo menos me diga que não quer ficar com o Kent, Clark é um grande amigo, mas aquele fedelho me dá nos nervos.

-Não sei se eu quero ficar com ninguém – disse depois de um tempo, se recompondo. Havia quase chorado ao ouvir o tio. - Eu estou tão confuso – jogou o corpo no colo do homem, recebendo uma risada de volta.

Sorriu de onde estava. Uma sombra apareceu á porta.

-Wally? - sua tia chamou suave. - Richard está no telefone.

-Fale com ele – Barry disse acariciando seu braço. - Acerte o que precisar acertar. Lembre que nós vamos lutar por sua felicidade com unhas, dentes e super velocidade. Nós te amamos, não importa o que você decida.

-Obrigado, Tio, era realmente o que eu precisava – levantou-se e foi até o telefone.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-_Dick?_

_-_Wally? Eu achei que não ia me atender – sorriu aliviado.

-_Eu quero te ver. Agora – _olhou para o fone confuso.

-O quê?

-_Preciso te ver. Posso?_

_-_Walls... Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo – riu levemente. - Estou em casa – a linha ficou muda.

Escutou, simultaneamente, o fone do outro lado bater contra uma superfície dura e algo esmurrar sua porta. Desligou e atendeu a porta. Wally West entrou em seu apartamento afoito. Ele parecia respirar pesado e eletricidade estática saltava do seu corpo, pelo tempo que levou para chegar ele forçara sua velocidade-fora-de-forma ao máximo.

-Pra quê essa pressa? - perguntou bebendo a imagem do corredor ofegante a sua frente.

-Eu gastei tempo demais. Eu deveria ter te seguido. Ter explicado – Dick tocou suavemente o rosto do outro.

-Não. Se tivesse vindo eu estaria furioso. Esperar me deu tempo para me acalmar – respirou fundo. - Eu sempre fui seu, nunca importou quem estivesse em minha cama, ou na sua. Isso não ia mudar por causa do que aconteceu semana passada.

-Não! Chega de condescendência só porque você me ama. Eu errei. Feio! Eu tenho que me desculpar e te explicar. Eu... eu ainda não tenho sua resposta. Agora eu estou mais confuso que antes, mas eu precisava te ver. Achar que você podia me odiar... – sem aguentar ele rompeu em gargalhadas. - Dick?

-Te odiar? - disse entre risos. - Eu achei que você _me_ odiava. Eu fiz uma bagunça, trouxe meu relacionamento quebrado com Conner pra sua cara, joguei em cima de você uma declaração esfarrapada, eu te trouxe pro buraco que é minha vida. Tudo que você precisava era um amigo pra aliviar sua dor e eu não satisfeito em te ver sofrer aumentei a carga – tocou mais uma vez o rosto do ruivo. - Wally, eu quem devo pedir desculpas. Eu quem confundiu sua cabeça.

-Eu não posso te odiar também – o tocou de volta. Primeiro os ombros, depois deixou a mão escorregar e segurou as mãos do moreno. - Eu só consegui pensar em quanto você deve ter sofrido por me amar e eu, burro como sou, só te fazendo sofrer mais.

Dick deu um passo a frente, quase colando os corpos. Olhando fundo nos olhos verdes do outro, absorvendo tudo o que era o outro, o cheiro, o toque, a imagem. Cada sarda memorizada, cada nuance do seu odor. A única coisa que lhe martelava a cabeça era qual devia ser o gosto de sua boca. Quando estava prestes a largar de vez a sua reserva e o beijar, o outro falou.

-Posso perguntar quando você soube que me amava?

-Eu já disse que você pode tudo o que quiser comigo – disse de olhos fechados, conformado em recostar a testa contra a do outro. - Você estava na mansão, Alfred pediu que eu te levasse uma toalha, pois você tinha entrado num banheiro que ainda não tinha sido re-estocado. Pensando agora, Alfred nunca comete erros assim. Acho que ele percebeu algo que eu não sabia, ele sempre foi bom com essas coisas. Quando eu entrei no banheiro pra te entregar a toalha eu finalmente entendi, a necessidade de estar perto, a vontade de te tocar, o riso que sempre vinha fácil. Tudo. Eu te amava, e não apenas como a um irmão – ele se separou um pouco e lançou um olhar divertido. - Céus, você viu o Jason aqui. É fácil ver a diferença dos meus sentimentos de irmão e de algo a mais. Ele nu no meu sofá só me faz perguntar se eu devia pegar o cartão do Bruce e trocar todos os meus móveis. A ideia de você nu no meu sofá, bem, me faz ter banhos bem demorados – sorriu charmosamente.

Wally sorriu de volta e abaixou a cabeça tocando as testas novamente. Não tinha como negar que o contato era mais que bem-vindo.

-Eu te amo – a frase saiu fácil da boca de Wallace, muito fácil. - Mas eu não sei se amar é o suficiente. Não foi com Artemis, e eu a amava também. Eu não quero estragar o que nós temos. Mas eu não quero continuar como estamos. Eu estou confuso.

-Eu posso esperar – esfregou os narizes de ambos. Sua voz não mais que um sussurro - O quanto for necessário, eu espero.

-Não é justo com o Conner – o efeito foi imediato. Dick colocou uma boa distância entre eles e o olhou num misto de confusão e irritação.

-Por que ele foi mencionado?

-Vocês estão juntos. Não quero estragar o que vocês têm.

-Nós não estamos juntos – arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Nós terminamos. Na manhã seguinte ao... ao fiasco, eu conversei com ele e terminei.

-Ele me disse que vocês ainda estavam juntos – Dick gritou de raiva.

-Como ele pôde? Por essas e outras que eu acabei na merda que eu me meti! - rosnou. - Eu devia ter matado ele naquele dia!

-O quê?

-O dia em que você morreu. Depois do – pausa, ele respirou fundo. - abuso, eu o levei a Batcave, queria saber o que raios deu na cabeça dele e Megan para fazerem o que fizeram. Eu me irritei tanto que coloquei uma kryptonita contra ele – suspirou e olhou o outro. - Eu estava perdido, Wally, eu não tinha mais você. Eu nunca me importei em não ter você, desde que eu pudesse te ver feliz, mas a ideia de viver em um mundo sem você era demais. Eu não queria pensar. Eu pedi para ele fazer – segurou os ombros do outro desesperado. Lágrimas ameaçavam escapar de seus olhos. Wally ficou imóvel. - Eu pedi que fosse como foi. Eu passei quase uma semana no hospital quando ele terminou. Eu tive que segurar o Batman para não o matar.

-Hospital?

-Super força – deu de ombros. - Ele quebrou um dedo meu uma vez, e quase me estrangulou outra – olhou para o chão envergonhado. - Com o tempo era um pouco mais difícil me apagar.

-Apagar? - ele olhava chocado para o outro.

-Sim, eu não queria carinho, ou ternura. Eu só queria esquecer. Eu só buscava por ele quando eu não suportava mais sua falta. Ele podia me fazer esquecer o mundo e ele se sentia tão culpado pelo que fez que obedecia a cada comando meu – soltou Wally e se afastou. Percebendo que isso devia incomodar o outro. Talvez estivesse sabotando sua chance de relacionamento. Mas não conseguia mais esconder. - No início eu suportei melhor. Ainda tinha esperanças que você voltasse. Eu o procurava uma vez a cada mês ou menos. Tudo piorou depois que o Flash voltou da terceira incursão dentro da speedforce. Ele desistiu de te procurar. Sem um corpo não podíamos usar um Poço, e mesmo se tivéssemos não adiantaria se você estivesse morto. Quando as esperanças de achar você acabaram, qualquer coisa que me lembrasse de você me jogava nos braços dele. E qualquer coisa me lembrava você – começou a tremer, lembrando do tempo em que tudo que podia se apoiar eram lembranças do ruivo e a promessa de transar até desmaiar, as lágrimas deixaram de serem contidas. - Fosse um ruivo passando na rua, alguém com nome parecido, cruzar com o Flash pela Watchtower, até a direção oeste **(1)** me incomodava. Não vou nem começar a falar sobre o Bart com seu uniforme – respirou fundo e voltou-se para o outro. - Foi quando eu desisti da Liga. Eu dei um tempo do trabalho de super herói. Mas voltei, só que retornar a Liga com um novo Kid Flash – fechou os olhos lembrando da dor que sentia cada vez que cruzava com Bart.

Sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

-Chega – Wally murmurou, abaixando o rosto e roçando os narizes. - Eu estou aqui. Eu não vou mais a lugar algum – e o beijou.

Dick arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Wally se afastou o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos, buscando algo. Ele pareceu achar o que procurava, sorriu e o beijou de novo, Dick correspondeu ao segundo. Fechou os olhos e se jogou contra o outro. Suas mãos rodearam o pescoço do ruivo, o puxando para aprofundar o beijo. Sua vontade era ficar imóvel e absorver cada pedaço de informação sobre aquele beijo. Mas seu instinto ordenava para responder. Ele o fez. Sentiu ser empurrado em direção a algo, até que trombou contra a mesa. Wally empurrou tudo que havia em cima dela para o chão com urgência, colocou Dick sobre a mesa e começou a desnudar o outro homem.

-Walls? - murmurou, sem segurar os sons deliciados que soltava sob as carícias. - Não precisamos ir tão rápido, se você não... - o outro se afastou o suficiente para o olhar nos olhos. Mal se via o verde.

-Você pode não precisar, mas eu preciso – e voltou a tomar sua boca. **(2)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**(1)** – West é oeste em inglês.

**(2)** – Vai continuar num capítulo extra, separado para não aumentar o rate da fanfic. Não esperem nada tão pesado quanto Crisálida. Mas eles não vão só dormir de mãos dadas também... hehehehehehehehehe


	5. Capítulo 4

**Conformação**

**Nota da autora: **Vindo diretamente do Capítulo 03.1. Eu planejei esse ser o último capítulo (eu escrevo as notas antes do capítulo, então eu posso estar errada / não estava). Resumindo o capítulo extra (pra quem achar que Lemon é demais e não quer ler) eles se beijaram e fizeram coisinhas e esse capítulo começa no momento em que eles terminaram as coisinhas... no momento mesmo! Primeiros parágrafos são os últimos do Extra.

**Nota da autora 2**: Aquela fofura escalou muito rápido! Era pra ser Angst... o que aconteceu? WALLY SUA CULPA!... depois de muito refletir descobri que a causa do Fluff inesperado foi uma insurgência de Bluepulse em minha vida.

**Nota da autora 3:** Eu sou péssima narrando ação/aventura. Pulei mesmo as coisas que poderiam ser legais de se usar pra dar um tchans. Pra não terminar escrevendo bobagem e vocês ficarem "nooooooes como eu li isso? Nooooooes".

**Spoiler**: Season 2.

**Avisos: **Yaoi, Slash, ManxMan, Festa da Salsicha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Capítulo 04**

-Isso foi astroso! - exclamou.

Ao ouvir a própria piada, quase anciã diga-se de passagem, saída da boca do ruivo, Richard soltou uma de suas características gargalhadas e permitiu-se escorregar para um sono tranquilo.

-Dick, não! - Wallace protestou inutilmente. - Minhas costas vão doer se dormirmos no chão!

Quando o mais novo, "_Sim, ele ainda é mais novo!"_, não respondeu ele desistiu soltando um suspiro. Ok, agora ele não podia mais fingir não ter ideia de nada. Sorriu abobalhadamente. Abraçou delicadamente o corpo adormecido sobre si e seu sorriso aumentou. Lembrou de horas (não, tinha sido bem menos) atrás. Quando sua tia informou da ligação ele pensou em não atender, seu tio reassegurou que devia e, no momento em que a voz do amigo soou do outro lado da linha, ele soube que precisava vê-lo.

Então o viu, o ouviu e soube que precisava tê-lo. Era uma coisa tão simples, tão pura. Como ele pôde um dia ter ficado confuso sobre isso? Não podia negar o que sentira por Artemis, o que tiveram juntos, entretanto, não era tão forte. Oh, Dinah ia ter tanta coisa pra balbuciar sobre isso na próxima consulta. Sorriu novamente. Deveria agradecer a mulher depois. Mesmo que ele negasse até a morte ela conseguira organizar sua mente o suficiente para o permitir chegar a onde chegara.

Um movimento sobre seu peito o tirou dos pensamentos.

-Quanto eu dormi? - Dick perguntou sonolento, algo "se moveu" nele. - WALLY!

-Não é minha culpa – sorriu culpado. Feliz por ser noite já e o outro não ver sua face corando. - Uns cinco minutos eu acho. Está com frio?

-Não, você é quente – e o beijou.

Wally decidiu que já haviam feito coisa demais em um lugar tão desconfortável. Então levantou e arrastou o outro para o quarto. Sob protestos infantilizados (_Não! Eu não quero ir pra cama ainda, papai! Tá cedo!_) e gargalhadas. Ele adorava o som. Impossível não adorar. Era límpida e, mesmo que soasse estranha, contagiante. Logo ele também ria. Parou no meio do quarto e o puxou para um abraço e entre as risadas ele o beijou.

Foi apenas nesse momento que ele notou. O mundo parecia girar de novo. Toda a confusão que sentia desde que voltara, o medo e as angústias, haviam desaparecido. Ele não se sentia mais triste por não ser o Kid Flash, ele se sentia orgulhoso por Bart assumir seu manto. Uma onda de coragem o assolou e percebeu que não tinha porque não seguir solo e se tornar um herói como o Flash. A desolação de ter terminado com Artemis sumira, ele percebeu que era o melhor. Já ia acontecer, mesmo sem que ele houvesse desaparecido. Quando ela aceitou a proposta de Dick havia sido para eles darem um tempo. Para compreenderem se aquele era o futuro deles. Provavelmente a resposta era não. Eles teriam acabado de qualquer maneira.

Com o rapaz sorridente em seus braços, beijos sendo trocados, ele podia claramente ver que amor seria mais que o suficiente entre eles. Que eles poderiam facilmente serem felizes e, céus, como deveria ser bom namorar o melhor amigo. Nada de precisar dividir o tempo: ficar com a namorada e sair com os amigos. Ter quem partilhasse de seus gostos para jogos, filmes, séries, salvar o mundo. Eles podiam sempre brigar entre quem ganharia um combate, Flash ou Batman, mas era uma coisinha tão a toa que não importava, afinal o Flash ganharia fácil.

Olhou fundo nos olhos do outro, que sorria contra seus lábios parecendo entender a conclusão que o ruivo chegara. E sorriu de volta.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - perguntou, uma sensação nova no peito, esperanças renovadas.

-Ah, Walls, quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer? Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo – fechou os olhos, ainda sorrindo enquanto depositava um beijo delicado nos lábios do outro. - Eu sou seu.

-Quer namorar comigo? - e uma gargalhada divertida preencheu o quarto.

-Você precisa perguntar? - disse entre os risos. Wally ria junto. - Isso seria astroso!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Fazia anos que não ria assim, admitiu. Sua mente tentava processar porque rira tanto na noite anterior. Por que estava tão leve? Girou o corpo e viu uma costa branca coberta por sardas deitada ao seu lado. A noite anterior voltou para sua memória e ele precisou de muita força para não gargalhar novamente. Era tudo tão incrível que só queria rir. Nunca em toda sua vida estivera tão feliz. Seu namorado, "_MEU NAMORADO!",_ ressonava rápida e pesadamente. Estava acostumado a dormir no mesmo aposento que ele, sabia como o metabolismo de velocista fazia seus sonos agitados. Levantou usando sua furtividade, vestiu-se o mais silencioso possível e se dirigiu para a cozinha para preparar um café da manhã reforçado para o seu namorado (repetiria a expressão sempre que pudesse), dessa vez não conteve as risadinhas. Olhou culpado para Wally, que felizmente não acordou.

Ao alcançar a sala e olhar para a mesa, que ficava recostada a ilha da cozinha, notou toda a bagunça que fizeram na noite anterior. Começou a organizar tudo, rindo baixo ao lembrar de algumas coisas. Pegou o celular que havia sido jogado junto com o resto das coisas. Foi aí que seu coração afundou no peito.

Havia vinte ligações perdidas de Conner. Eles não se falavam desde que terminaram, eles sequer se dirigiram a palavra quando Nightwing o flagrara com Wally. Se perguntando se devia, mas já deixando a preocupação tomar conta, ele retornou as ligações. Quando achou que a ligação ia cair, a linha conectou.

-_Dick?_ - a voz do outro lado parecia cansada.

-Conner. Tudo bem? Aconteceu algo? - deixou a preocupação falar mais alto. Não veio resposta. - Conner? O que houve. Céus, me responde!

-_Artemis – _ele murmurou. A voz querendo sumir.

-O que houve? Vocês estavam em uma missão conjunta, não é? Eu lembro de algo assim.

-_Sim, todos nós, na verdade. Algo em Atlantis._

Wally chegou bocejando na sala naquele momento. Notando a expressão preocupada do namorado ele correu para seu lado.

-Me diz o que houve, Conner! - demandou exasperado, sua mente rodava os piores cenários possíveis.

-_Nós fomos atacados. Foi brutal – _um suspiro pesado se fez ouvir no outro lado. - _Eles tinham até uma kryptonita._

_-_O quê? Você está bem?

-_Sim, sim. Não __estive em risco sério. Obrigado por se preocupar. O problema é que em um momento Artemis perseguiu alguém e voltou zonza e tal. Ela desmaiou e quando acordou já em casa, bem, ela perdeu os últimos quatro anos._

_-_Oh – Dick olhou para Wally, sentiu lágrimas arderem no fundo de seus olhos. - Oh – sentiu a compreensão clareando sua mente.

-_Eu sei – _seu tom era condescendente. -_ Eu tentei te ligar a noite toda, então Kaldur me disse que _ele_ estava com você. Barry disse para ele. Eu não quis incomodar depois que eu soube._

_-_Tudo bem – olhou para o chão, incapaz de olhar para o... eles seriam namorados ainda? - Estamos indo. Como Kaldur está?

-_Está aguentando, você sabe como o homem é. Você tem certeza que vai vir? Se quiser eu __vou embora__._

_-_Não. Eu preciso acertar as coisas com você. Estamos indo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Demorou uma eternidade. Ouviu o transportador reconhecendo os dois, um raio passou por ele e momentos depois um homem parou ao seu lado.

-Foi bom enquanto durou, uma noite. O segundo relacionamento mais longo da minha vida – ouviu Dick comentar, sua voz segurando o choro.

-Vocês...?

-Oficialmente ainda estamos em relacionamento, mas duvido que quando ele sair dali estaremos – deu de ombros tentando parecer indiferente. - Pelo menos, quando eu morrer, vou poder ir tranquilamente, sabendo como foi ser dele ao menos uma vez. Ou três, se formos contar – e riu amargamente.

Conner sentiu uma dor em seu peito e uma irritação profunda, engoliu em seco.

-Um café?

-Dick, eu...

-Conner, eu não estou bravo. Eu deveria, mas não estou. Eu não vou mais ser cruel, prometo tentar. Mas se você começar com os 'me perdoa' eu juro que esqueço da promessa – o kryptoniano balançou a cabeça e apontou para a porta.

Logo estavam na cafeteria com latas de café, Grayson tinha um estranho gosto por elas, Kent preferia os da cafeteira, mas estava acompanhando o outro homem. Olhou pro rosto do ex-namorado e deixou-se ficar deprimido.

-Não fique assim, você sabe que não teríamos dado certo. Em algum momento o Batman ia se meter no tínhamos e tudo ia as favas – sorriu para ele.

-Eu te amo – virou o rosto para olhar uma janela, o cosmo brilhava alheio ao seu sofrimento. - Acho que eu ainda não tinha dito essas três palavras, era óbvio, mas eu ainda queria dizer.

-Não, não tinha dito – um toque suave pousou em sua mão. Olhou para Dick. Ele parecia contente. - Não vou negar, é bom ouvir isso – respondeu ao seu olhar questionador. - É bom saber que alguém me ama. Mesmo que não tenhamos dado certo, eu amei você também.

Ao ouvir aquilo apertou sua lata de café. Invulnerabilidade vem bem a calhar quando café escaldante cai sobre sua pele. Ele não se moveu, apenas observava o outro homem. Richard sorriu e pegou um guardanapo para limpar sua bagunça. O toque era gentil, suave e terno. Possuía um afeto que eles nunca antes compartilharam.

-Era uma forma distorcida de amor. Possessiva e mesquinha, eu tinha me colocado num patamar acima do seu por causa de como nós, bem, ficamos juntos – terminou de limpar e fitou seus olhos. - Não era que eu não te perdoava, era que eu precisava dessa vantagem. Mas isso não era saudável, nem pra mim, nem pra você.

-Eu aguento – sussurrou.

-Esse é o problema, Kon-El – ele soube naquele instante que nada mais traria o outro homem para os seus braços. Dick nunca usara aquele nome antes, o nome que Kal-El lhe dera. - Você aguenta. Até quando você acha que poderia aguentar? Quanto você acha que o relacionamento viveria com apenas um de nós se dedicando de verdade ao outro? – ele deixou um suspiro pesado escapar. - Quanto você acha que eu aguentaria fazendo como estávamos fazendo? - sua voz estava tão baixa que ele mal ouvia. - Você poderia me matar alguma vez, perder de verdade o controle. Você quase conseguiu no dia que Wally acordou – ele lembrava. Naquela noite segurara o outro pelo pescoço com força e o puxara para um beijo, quase quebrara o pescoço do outro ou o sufocara, o que viesse antes. - Você iria se cansar de mim – voltou a conversa a altura normal.

-Eu sei – respondeu irritado. - Eu sei que não fomos feitos um pro outro. Eu sei que você sempre foi _dele._ Mas eu queria uma chance. Era só isso.

-Você sabia quando se apaixonou. Eu não vou mentir que eu te manipulei, mas você não é burro, você sabia.

-Eu não me cansaria – teimou, lutando contra a vontade de chorar.

-Se cansaria – repetiu o menor. - Eu não duvido do seu amor, Kon-El. Mas um relacionamento exige mais que amor, exige companheirismo. Do jeito que estávamos nunca conseguiríamos.

-Você me odeia agora? - um riso baixo veio do acrobata.

-Não, eu aceito se você me odiar, depois de tudo. Eu queria voltar ao que tínhamos antes de tudo isso ficar essa bagunça, mas eu entendo que é impossível.

-Dick...

-Eu não estou com raiva. Mas eu quero ouvir sobre semana passada – cortou.

Conner olhou ao redor e suspirou. Seus hematomas estavam curados, mas parte do seu corpo ainda estava dolorida.

-Eu não pretendia que aquilo acontecesse, só que num momento ele estava me acusando e no outro eu disse que te amava e ele me socou. Então nós brigamos e quando eu dei por mim eu o beijava. Na hora fez sentido, eu ficava com ele e você viria junto. É ridículo agora que eu penso – Dick gargalhou para sua surpresa.

-Quase deu certo.

-Como?

-Quando eu peguei vocês dois no ato, meu primeiro instinto era me juntar a vocês.

-Teria sido ótimo – resmungou, aliviado que o outro não parecesse furioso.

-Por que você mentiu sobre ainda estarmos juntos?

Ele teve a decência de corar.

-Wallace tinha todas as vantagens sobre mim. Você o amava, já havia me chutado por ele. Eu só queria o machucar de alguma maneira. E ele esquivava de todos os meus socos!

Nesse ponto Richard gargalhou, derrubando a lata vazia no chão.

-Desculpe, desculpe. É que foi tão infantil como você falou – limpou uma lágrima que teimou em cair. - Se eu não tivesse chegado... melhor, se você não tivesse me ouvido, até onde vocês iriam? - Conner ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Ok, melhor deixar pra lá.

-Dick, eu realmente não teria nenhuma chance? Mesmo se Wally não tivesse voltado? - ele precisava perguntar. O olhar cheio de pena o cortou, mais fundo que qualquer kryptonita.

-Se Wally não tivesse voltado eu não voltaria ao meu velho eu. Eu continuaria violento e cruel. E você ia me querer ainda assim? Ia querer passar a vida inteira se desculpando pela mesma coisa? - balançou a cabeça devagar. - Então, não. Seja feliz, Conner. Desculpe eu não ser aquele quem pode te fazer feliz – abraçou o outro brevemente e saiu da cafeteria.

Conner Kent ficou um tempo olhando a porta por onde ele saiu. Então com um grito enraivecido ele socou a mesa, que se partiu em duas, e começou a chorar furiosamente. Sentiu braços delicados apertarem seu corpo e um beijo ser plantado em sua cabeça. Abraçou M'Gann de volta, e sem precisar conversar ele sentiu-se confortado. Chorou abraçado com ela, por mais tempo do que ambos conseguiram contar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hey, Baywatch – fora o cumprimento de Artemis quando Wally estancou diante de sua cama.

-Artemis, você está bem? - perguntou segurando a mão dela, sentando a beirada da cama.

-Confusa, mas inteira. Veio me levar para casa? - ela o puxou para um beijo. Ele empurrou ela delicadamente. - Baywatch?

-Babe, você não é mais minha, lembra?

-Do que está falando, Wally? A velocidade deixou seu cérebro em outro lugar?

-Estamos em 2017, babe. Eu morri em 2016.

-Wally, você está me assustando.

Ele suspirou. Era doloroso, uma parte dele gritava para aceitar o pouco que o universo jogara nele, era uma normalidade que ele não teria mais. Mas a maior parte dele gritava por Dick, gritava para não se conformar com qualquer migalha. Que o universo parasse de brincar com a vida deles. Que nem ele, nem Kaldur e nem Artemis mereciam isso.

-Você foi atacada ontem. Perdeu a memória, babe. Eu não mentiria pra você – tocou o rosto dela.

-Baywatch, nada do que você fala faz sentido. Como você pode ter morrido? Você está aqui. E como eu posso ter sido atacada? Nós não somos mais heróis.

-Você reativou pouco antes de eu morrer – disse calmamente. Ele estava preocupado com ela, ainda a amava, mas era tão diferente do que um dia fora. Ele mesmo se impressionava com isso.

-Wally, você está aqui – ela insistiu.

-Eu não morri, não de verdade. Mas eu fui jogado um ano no futuro e todo mundo achou que eu estava morto. Eu ainda tenho meu atestado de óbito se você quiser ver – brincou.

-Como?

-Nós fomos invadidos por alienígenas, o Reach, que se juntaram com Lex Luthor. Eles armaram bombas especiais que iriam destruir a Terra, você e o resto do pessoal desarmou o resto, mas Flash e Impulse acharam uma que já estava para explodir, então eles correram para expulsar a energia. Eu me juntei a eles, mas como desisti de ser herói estava fora de forma. A energia cinética dos outros dois, junto com a energia da crisálida me jogaram pela speedforce um ano no futuro. Esse é o resumo básico – exalou.

-Quem é Impulse?

-Sério que Impulse é o que chama sua atenção de tudo? - ela deu de ombros. - Ele é neto do Flash de alguns anos no futuro. Ele veio de 2050 e algo.

-Baywatch, você quem bateu com a cabeça – e riu.

-Babe, tenta lembrar. Você ajudou Aqualad a se infiltrar na Luz, ficou como a Tigress desde então. Nightwing encenou sua morte pelas mãos de Kaldur e você se juntou a ele no plano – acariciou seu rosto. - Você e Kaldur são um casal agora.

-O quê? Não, eu não trairia você, Baywatch!

-Você não me traiu, eu estava morto. Quando você aceitou se infiltrar na Luz com Aqualad, nós estávamos brigando sempre. Lembra? - ela negou. - Você me acusava de só transar com você depois que Dick passava lá por casa com a "_malha colada". _Você estava duvidando da minha masculinidade – riu, pensando em quão certa ela estava. - Dentre outros problemas.

-Baywatch, eu não consigo imaginar isso. Não, está tudo errado.

-Se acalme e tente lembrar – segurou as mãos dela.

"_Megan? Está no alcance?_" silêncio, então: "_Estou com Conner, ele vai precisar de mim. Dick está com ele"_ pulou em seu assento.

"_O que eles fazem juntos?_" resmungou. "_Esqueça, eu descubro isso depois. Você ou seu tio não tem como trazer as memórias de volta de Artemis? Você já fez isso uma vez, em __Bialya_".

"_Não posso sem arriscar a mente dela. Artemis ficou muito confusa com sua volta, ela não quer lembrar do passado. Enquanto ela não quiser não há nada que eu possa fazer_" Wally suspirou. "_Vou avisar ao meu tio para ficar de olho em vocês, no momento em que ela aceitar lembrar, ele pode restaurar as memórias dela. Boa sorte_".

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ela não o ouvia. Ficou um tempo olhando para ela, respondendo as perguntas sobre esses quatro anos. Kaldur veio algumas vezes, respondeu outras perguntas, para se afastar ferido. Ele havia perdido Tula uma vez, perder outro amor deveria ser pesado. A porta da enfermaria abriu e Dick entrou, sorrindo tristemente para Kaldur. Eles conversaram em voz baixa um tempo.

-Você realmente é gay, Baywatch? - ela murmurou. Ele engasgou assombrado

-Não! - fora automático, mas pôde ver a expressão ferida do namorado que ouvira a pergunta. - Sim – suspirou. - Mas ainda não é público. Só você sabe.

Ela sorriu tristemente.

-Artemis, não faça isso – Richard estava do seu lado. Uma mão sobre seu joelho. - Eu sei, melhor do que você, como a volta de Wally deixou tudo de pernas pro ar. Se você continuar recusando suas lembranças com medo de se ferir vai ser pior. Você vai machucar Wally, eu e Kaldur, além de você mesma.

-Eu não quero! Eu não quero lembrar de brigar com Baywatch, de pensar em terminar com ele. EU COM CERTEZA NÃO QUERO LEMBRAR DELE MORRENDO! Só de imaginar dói – sua voz sumiu e ela chorou. Wally olhou assustado para os dois.

Ele não estivera lá depois que se fora, ele não fazia ideia do quanto doloroso deve ter sido. Mas se parasse pra pensar "_E se fosse um deles?_" podia notar o quão insensível fora com a garota.

-Eu sei. Eu morri junto com ele. Pergunte a Conner. Ele melhor do que ninguém sabe. E quando Wally voltou, eu voltei com ele. Eu finalmente era eu de novo! Artemis. Lembre. Wally está aqui agora, não importa o quão doloroso seja lembrar, ele pode te ajudar – lágrimas caíram pelos olhos do seu namorado. - Eu te imploro, Artemis. Eu não quero perdê-lo depois de finalmente o ter. Lembre. Não o tire de mim – ele se ajoelhou e segurou as mãos dela. - Não o leve.

Dick achava que ele a escolheria? Ele tinha tão pouca confiança? Não, ele só não tivera tempo de reafirmar ao outro que o amava, que não o trocaria por nada neste mundo. Seguindo seus instintos, ajoelhou ao lado dele e o beijou profundamente.

-Robs, eu sou seu – murmurou contra seus lábios. - De hoje em diante, só seu.

Artemis encontrou os olhos de Kaldur'ahm, viu no olhar do outro a mesma intensidade que no olhar dos outros dois. Com um suspiro ela disse "_Eu quero lembrar_".


End file.
